


cherry bomb

by ghastholes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Snowballing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastholes/pseuds/ghastholes
Summary: "To say that Rude had a crush on Reno would be juvenile. To say that he was in love with him would be more accurate. To say that he wanted to fuck him on every flat surface in then ShinRa building was true irregardless of the veracity of the first two statements."Rude and Reno have been dancing around each other for months. Then Reno wears spandex shorts and a crop top to the gym and he and Rude finally give in to what they both have been wanting for a long time.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	cherry bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Reno is a trans man in this with breasts and a vagina. I am a trans man with the same uh...set up. I headcanon him as trans and I really appreciate all the other trans Reno fics on here, they make me super happy :) tbh I also think Rude is trans in this and has had a phalloplasty but that's just me being t4t. Enjoy the smut !

Rude was thankful for the tinted glass as he sat and watched (admired is really the word he would use) Reno flying across the training floor from one of the gym's observation lounges.

It was the end of the Turks' Tseng-mandated annual physical fitness tests, Reno being the last to go due to the fact that he was the last to show up after lunch. Rude could see some of the Science department techs observing his partner from a window across from him, watching Reno decimate training robot after training robot with a much more clinical eye than Rude was.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and swallowed hard as Reno landed straddling the final training bot, throwing his head back with a triumphant yell, looking not at the techs but at the room where Rude was sitting.

Reno was wearing decidedly not-regulation work out clothes; a pair obscenely tight bike shorts that showed off the soft curve of his ass as, still astride the robot, he arched his back in a way that reminded Rude of some of his more vivid wet dreams. His oversized shirt was cropped to the middle of his torso, exposing a milky expanse of lightly freckled skin and the glint of a belly button ring. He had cut off the sleeves as well, and the stretched out holes in the sides of the shirt gave a tantalizing glimpse of the slight swell of his breasts.

Rude's hands flexed involuntarily as he thought fleetingly about touching Reno's sweat-slicked skin, hearing his panting breaths in his ear...

To say that Rude had a crush on Reno would be juvenile. To say that he was in love with him would be more accurate. To say that he wanted to fuck him on every flat surface in then ShinRa building was true irregardless of the veracity of the first two statements. Rude was at constant war with himself over his desire to remain professional, his loyalty to Rufus and Tseng, and his desire to have Reno in every sense of the word. Reno was more than aware of Rude's feelings, and took every opportunity to push his buttons as subtly as was possible for Reno (thus, the gym clothes). They had had many innuendo-laden conversations about it, dancing around the point that they were both too (afraid?) stubborn to concede to the other. So Reno teased. And Rude resisted. As much as he could.

Down below, Reno did a sitting flip off of the robot and raised his arms over his head like a gymnast after he landed. Rude smiled fondly at the glass, a jolt going through him as Reno turned to look at him again, bright blue eyes seeming to see him even though he was obscured. Reno's shirt had ridden up under his arms and he made no attempt to fix it as the scientists rattled off his results.

"So I pass, right?" Reno asked, cutting off the tech in the middle of a sentence.

"Yes, Reno, you pass," Came the long suffering response through the intercom.

"You hear that, Rude?" Reno turned to face the window again and yelled to be heard through the glass. "Looks like you're stuck with me another year!"

He grinned wildly, baring his sharp canines and pushing his sweaty bangs off of his forehead.

Rude was seized with and urge to run to the training floor and kiss Reno in front of everyone. He sat still instead, watching Reno argue with the techs, who wanted him to stay after hours for more tests. However, as Rude knew all too well, it was difficult, if not impossible to win an argument with Reno when he had his mind made up, and he seemed determined to get out of the training room as soon as possible.

The techs finally gave in, and Reno gave a whoop of victory.

"Right, I'll see you guys later!" He yelled, giving a mock salute at the now-demoralized scientists and making for the door.

"Oh, and Rude!" Rude startled at hearing his own name, having forgotten that Reno knew he was up there. "Don't leave!" Reno shouted, pointing at the window. "I'll be right there!"

Reno ran out of the training room in a flash of red hair and Rude had about half a minute to realize he was half hard in his jeans before Reno burst through the door.

"Hey, partner," Reno toed off his shoes and darted over to Rude, who had been in the middle of subtly adjusting himself. Reno's sharp eyes followed the motion and he smirked at Rude, not saying anything as Rude felt his cheeks heat up.

Reno stood in front of Rude with his hands on his hips, blocking his view out of the window - not that it mattered when the only thing he had been looking at was right here in front of him. Reno cocked his head with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Ain'tcha gonna congratulate me?"

"Congratulate you for what, avoiding getting fired again?" Rude teased weakly.

The room was dim, and he hadn't needed to put his sunglasses on after showering and changing. He wished he had them now, looking into the electric blue of Reno's eyes.

Reno stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout.

"You're so mean to me! So mean to your partner,"

The subtext dripping from the last word could flood the building.

Reno let Rude marinate in charged silence before moving closer to where he was sitting. He stood close enough that Rude could feel the dregs of his body heat, see how he still glistened with sweat, but far enough that they were not touching. Rude watched a bead of sweat trail from Reno's temple down his neck.

"Don't be like that, Rude." Reno said, shifting his weight."I know you appreciate me, even if you don't say it. Just like you know I appreciate you."

He sounded more sincere as the sentence went on. Rude swallowed thickly.

"You want me to tell you I appreciate you more, is that what this is?" Rude asked, watching Reno closely. Reno shrugged.

"You know me, I'm more of a 'show, don't tell' kinda guy." At that, he leaned forward at the waist towards Rude until he was holding himself up by his hands on the couch, bracketed on either side of Rude's shoulders. His oversized shirt ballooned outwards, exposing his tits. If Rude reached his hand up, he could cup one of Reno's breasts. They still weren't touching.

"So why don't you show me?" Reno leaned his weight the last bit forward to murmur in Rude's ear. Rude felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. The war that had been raging in his mind since the two of them had met entered its final skirmish. He couldn't keep himself walled off from Reno anymore, not when he was this close, not when he had wanted him for so long, not when Reno was doing everything but screaming the same thing back at him.

"Fuck it." He said decisively, catching a glimpse of Reno's triumphant grin before he threaded his fingers in his hair and pressed their lips together finally, finally, finally.

Reno fell forward into his lap like all the strength had gone out of him, cradling Rude's head and moaning into his mouth as he sat forward on his knees. Rude used his grip in Reno's hair to turn his head to the side, licking into his open mouth when he let out a loud moan at the stinging feeling. Reno slid his legs further apart and put his full weight into Rude's lap. They began to roll their hips together in sync, the friction building like a static charge. Rude dropped his hands to grab Reno's ass, squeezing when Reno let out a pleased sounding moan into the kiss.

Reno rolled his hips in a deliberate, sinnuous motion, pushing his ass back into Rude's hands. His spandex shorts were soaked through. Reno broke the kiss with a wet noise and looked down at where their bodies rubbed together.

"Did you get this hard watching me?" He asked, half teasing, half reverent, reaching down to cup Rude's cock firmly. Rude jerked his hips up at the pressure, the feeling of Reno's skilled fingers on him, even through fabric, driving him wild.

"Of course I did," Rude answered, breath hitching as Reno fondled his balls through the rough fabric of his jeans."You can't expect me to see you in these shorts and this shirt-" he moved his hand again, this time cupping and squeezing one of Reno's tits, pulling lightly at his nipple as Reno threw his head back and groaned."- and not have to stop myself from going down there and ripping them off and fucking you in front of all those fucking scientists."

Reno let out something between a laugh and a moan, pushing his chest forward into Rude's hand as Rude continued to play with his nipples, cradling his breasts with both hands.

"Looks like my plan worked, then," Reno said breathlessly, sweet little moans escaping from his mouth. Rude paused in his ministrations to roll his eyes before pulling Reno's shirt unceremoniously over his head and throwing it somewhere behind them.

"Why can't you have this kind of focus when we're out on assignments?" He asked, kissing from Reno's long slender neck down to his collarbones and back up, biting gently.

"Mmm..." Reno unbuckled Rude's belt and pulled it out of the way. Rude moved his mouth down to one of Reno's nipples, licking it with the flat of his tongue, then pulling it into his mouth to suck on with a satisfied groan.

"It's much more fun to -ah, yes, keep doing that- rile you up -fuck- then it is to do our job," he unbuttoned and unzipped Rude's jeans.

Rude switched his mouth to the other side of Reno's chest, making obscene wet noises as he licked and sucked. He moved a hand between Reno's legs, teasing at the seam of his pussy through the thin fabric, then turning his hand around to use the friction of the fabric to rub at Reno's erect clit in hard circles.

Reno threw his head back with a groan deep in his throat and impatiently pushed Rude's hand out of the way to shuck his shorts off, leaving him straddling Rude's lap completely naked except for his socks, slick with sweat and his own juices like every one of Rude's fantasies come to life. Reno leaned forward and kissed Rude hard, pulling Rude's leaking cock out of his underwear and slicking his hand with precum as he jerked him off slowly, pushing his tongue into Rude's mouth.

Rude moved his hand to rub at Reno's clit again, skin on skin this time, squeezing and stroking it between two slicked fingers in the same rhythm that Reno was jerking him off. Reno let out a desperate sob into his mouth, hand speeding up on Rude's cock before resuming his teasing pace, skilled fingers playing with the head of his dick and pressing just barely into his slit while Reno's other hand cupped his balls.

Rude bit down on Reno's plush bottom lip with a cut off groan. The onslaught of sensation was making Rude dizzy - Reno's hands all over him, his tongue in his mouth, the smell of him, the feel of his skin. He broke the kiss to breathe, then pressed his face into the side of Reno's neck and licked, tasting the sweat that had gathered before pressing sucking kisses into his skin. At the same time, Rude teased the fingers of his free hand up and down Reno's folds, circling his wet entrance before pressing two fingers into him in slow, slow increments, scissoring them apart and pressing them against Reno's inner walls.

Reno rolled his hips down onto Rude's fingers greedily, throwing his head back as Rude leaned down to kiss and lick at his chest again, pressing another finger, then another, inside of him. Reno's hand on Rude's cock had all but stopped, but Rude couldn't find it in himself to care- watching Reno chase his pleasure so wantonly, hearing him chanting Rude's name like a litany- was just as good.

"Rude- Rude- I wanna- ah-," Reno's voice slurred as he slammed himself down on Rude's fingers. Rude slowed his pace, taking his hand off Reno's clit and rubbing it soothingly down Reno's thigh.

"What do you want, baby?" He asked, not even noticing the pet name slip out before it was too late. Reno smiled at him, pupils blown out, face flushed pink. He rolled his hips in a languid circle, clenching down intentionally on Rude's thick fingers.

"Want- want your cock inside me. Wanna come on your cock," he reached down and grabbed Rude's wrist, gently removing his fingers and pulling them into his mouth, curling his tongue around each one and sucking hard, cleaning his slick arousal off of them one by one.

Rude watched, speechless, his cock twitching as Reno bobbed his head and moaned like he was sucking Rude's cock. Rude had half a mind to pull Reno off of his hand by the hair and shove his cock down his throat, but he decided to save that for next time. Next time...

Reno pulled Rude's fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop, a line of saliva still connecting them to his lips. Rude watched it quiver in the air until it broke with a swipe of Reno's tongue.

"And after I come on your cock," Reno continued, kissing the tips of Rude's fingers, "I want you to come down my throat,"

"Funny, I was just thinking that I wanted that very same thing," Rude said, pulling Reno forward by the hips so that he could line his cock up with his entrance, holding it steady as he teased the blunt head along Reno's swollen folds, his hole open wet and sloppy from Rude's fingers.

Fed up with his own teasing, he thrust upwards at the same time Reno ground downwards, letting out a sharp grunt at the immediate wet heat and pressure surrounding his cock, sucking him in deeper, deeper. Reno was chanting half nonsense as slid further down Rude's cock, arching his back to take him in deeper and already rolling and wiggling his hips in short bursts of motion at the onslaught of sensation.

Rude grit his teeth and willed himself not to come too soon. Being buried so deeply in Reno's body felt like too much and not enough at the same time - it felt like something that was always supposed to happen. Besides the chorus of thoughts of "hot, wet, tight" in his head, he thought, "finally".

Rude put his hands on Reno's hips as Reno adjusted to the girth of his cock and began moving more consistently, and planted his feet firmly on the ground to give himself leverage as he thrusted his hips upwards, pressing his cock deeper inside Reno each time. Reno was bent forward over Rude with his hands braced on his shoulders, nails digging into Rude's skin as he bounced on his cock, shoving his hips backwards and letting out desperate moans each time Rude fully sheathed himself inside of him.

Rude started fucking him harder and faster, shoving a hand between their bodies to rub at Reno's clit. Reno threw his head back and wailed, trying to simultaneously grind his hips down further on Rude's cock and press his clit into his hand. His face was red with exertion and his mouth hung slightly open, pink tongue resting on his bottom lip.

"You gonna come, baby?" Rude asked, watching his cock disappear into Reno's pussy, his hips slapping rapidly against the underside of Reno's thighs as he fucked him in quick, hard pumps.

"Fuck yes, I'm gonna come, fuck-" Reno whined as Rude ground his cock deep in sharp little circles that made Reno go a little cross eyed. "Your cock is so fucking big, bigger than I ever imagined, fuck- I'm so full, you're so deep inside me- I want you to fuck me forever, I-" he let out a wordless cry and clenched down hard as he hit the peak of his orgasm, shaking and moaning as his inner walls spasmed uncontrollably around Rude's cock.

Rude kept burying his cock in Reno as Reno came, desperate not to come himself at the sight. Reno was beautiful, with his eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, pretty pink nipples swollen and hard, a flush of red from his cheeks to his chest.

It took all of Rude's mental fortitude to stop fucking him when he made a sound indicating his oversensitivity. He slowed his hips to a slow gentle grind, unable to stop them completely.

Reno opened his eyes and smiled softly at Rude before leaning forward to kiss him slowly, thoroughly, as he unsheathed Rude's painfully hard cock from his pussy.

"Your turn," he said, breaking the kiss and sliding off of Rude's lap and onto his knees. Rude's cock was dripping wet with his own precum as well as Reno's cum and Reno's hand made a lewd squelching sound as he grasped it, jerking Rude off without any of the teasing from before.

Rude tangled his hand in Reno's hair and pulled hard as he took the fat head of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue under the glans. He sank down on Rude's cock with practiced skill, cheeks hollowing as he sucked on him greedily, mouth stretched to its limit around Rude's girth.

Reno swallowed to open his throat and Rude threw his head back with a groan as Reno sank down farther, allowing the head of Rude's cock to enter his throat. Reno swallowed around him before pulling up and off his cock to take a few gasping breaths.

Rude felt his cock twitch when he noticed that Reno's eyes were watering and saw the drool running down his chin.

"You look so good like this," he said reverently, running his hand through Reno's hair and pulling him back down to his cock. Reno just smirked at him, reaching up to wipe at his eyes before allowing Rude to guide his cock back into his mouth, moaning loud when Rude tugged on his hair a bit harshly.

"You like when I pull your hair?" Rude asked, breathless. He felt Reno nodding and moaning, and felt a surge of possessiveness. Pulling harder, he forced Reno's neck to arch backwards so that he could feed his cock directly down his throat.

"You want me to fuck your face, baby? Want me to come down your throat?" He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't shut up. The sight of Reno's tear streaked face staring up at him, his plush wet lips stretched around his cock, was too much to bear.

Reno braced his hands against Rude's thighs and bobbed his head to match Rude's thrusts until Rude's pace became too much for him to keep up with. Rude felt completely out of control, and a voice in the back of his mind was worried that he was hurting Reno, but the deep vibrating moans he was making around Rude's cock certainly pointed towards enjoyment of the rough treatment.

Reno moved his tongue along the underside of Rude's cock and as Rude snapped his hips roughly into his mouth, sheathing himself down Reno's throat once, twice more before his release tore through him like a hurricane.

His hand clenched hard in Reno's hair then released as he came down his throat, letting out a moan that bordered on a whimper as Reno swallowed his load greedily, the muscles of his throat working to milk more out of his cock as Reno reached up to cradle and massage his balls like he was truly trying to suck him dry.

Rude moaned weakly as Reno bobbed his head along Rude's shaft as he finished coming, letting his mouth fill with cum before pulling off with a obscene pop.

Rude barely had a moment to gather his bearings before Reno climbed back into his lap and pressed their mouths together. Rude made a noise of surprise, but opened his mouth to allow Reno to pass his cum between their lips, the kiss getting messy and wet as they licked each other's mouths clean.

They sat for a while simply sharing breaths, letting their lips brush, noses touch. Rude felt the beginnings of guilt start to creep in - no matter how badly he wanted Reno, no matter how well they fit together, they were still coworkers, and -

"This better happen again," Reno said firmly, interrupting his thoughts.

"I-" Rude began before Reno silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Don't say what you're about to say - something about duty and loyalty and work, right?" Rude shut his mouth with a click. How was Reno always right?

"Fuck all that, man," Reno continued, commanding attention despite being fully naked and covered in sweat and other bodily fluids.

"When I told you you were stuck with me, I didn't just mean on the clock. I meant like, _stuck_ stuck. You don't get to call me baby three times and walk away like it didn't mean anything!"

"It did." Rude said, heart pounding again. "Mean something. It meant everything." Reno looked at him in surprise, then blushed even harder than he had been before.

"Fuck you, man!" He said, voice light, a smile taking over his features.

"You don't get to raw me that hard then say romantic shit like that!"

"I can say more romantic shit if you want," Rude said, leaning forward to kiss Reno again. "Or raw you again. Or both. It's up to you."

"Mm, I'll definitely take both, partner."

"Both it is."


End file.
